Bosan Tapi Menyenangkan
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Chanyeol merasa harinya sangatlah buruk. akan tetapi ia menemukan kesenangan hanya karena terjebak diantara macetnya kota.. CHANBAEK! DRABBLE!


_ Bosan tapi menyenangkan _

xx DRABBLE CHANBAEK

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong~

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa hari ini terasa lebih berat dan membosankan. Saat dirumah sang Kakak tidak henti mengganggunya, lalu ketika tiba di Kantor tadi ia malah dihadapi oleh banyaknya berkas kantor yang harus segera ia tangani. Semakin membuat harinya menyebalkan.

Dengan mood yang berada di ambang kritis, Chanyeol memasuki kendaraan roda empatnya bersiap meninggalkan kantor. Matahari memang belum tenggelam, akan tetapi ia lebih memilih kembali apartemennya lebih awal. Ia berpikir untuk mengembalikan moodnya yang sangat kritis ini dengan bersantai di apartemen. Namun, saat dalam perjalanan pulang Chanyeol haruslah menahan geraman kesal, melihat macetnya jalanan kota Seoul. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, dengan harinya ini. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini setelahnya? Chanyeol berharap ini yang terakhir.

Mengusap kasar wajah lelahnya, ia pun menyandarkan punggung letihnya. Kedua mata elangnya menyorot lurus mobil silver didepannya. Sebelah halisnya terangkat sebelah melihat samar-samar surai merah dari balik kaca semi gelapnya. Diperhatikannya setiap pergerakan yang dibuat pemuda didepannya, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa tertarik untuk melihat lebih jauh kegiatan pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang dilakukan olehnya? Pecicilan sekali" komentarnya, diiringi kekehan kecil mendapati pemuda didepannya terantuk atap mobil, entah apa yang tengah dilakukan sang pemuda, hanya saja dilihat dari tingkahnya Chanyeol menyimpulkan jika sosok itu sedang mencari sesuatu. Terlihat dari ekspresi sumringah pemuda mungil itu yang menggoyang-goyangkan benda kecil seukuran kartu nama didepan wajahnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat jelas benda apa itu, hanya saja Chanyeol benar-benar merasa terhibur dengan tingkah pecicilan pemuda tersebut.

Kembali Chanyeol terkekeh begitu sosok itu setengah membalikkan badannya dan membungkuk hendak mengambil sesuatu dari bagasi mobil, sesaat Chanyeol merasakan darahnya berdesir kencang ketika sosok tersebut menatapnya selama beberapa detik. Bisa ia rasakan jantungnya bertalu cepat memperhatikan paras manis sosok itu. Walau samar Chanyeol yakin kedua pipi itu chubby, yang menambah kesan manis pada sosok itu.

Kedua matanya melebar yang lalu disusul oleh dirinya yang menahan tawa, melihat pemuda tersebut mendapatkan pukulan pada kepala hitamnya. Reaksi yang ditunjukan pemuda itu sangatlah menggemaskan untuknya. Oke, Chanyeol akui kalau selama ini ia tidaklah begitu memperhatikan apa yang orang lain lakukan jika ia sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun, sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya tatapan matanya terpaku pada satu titik yang membuatnya mempertahankan kedua garis bibirnya melengkung keatas. Chanyeol tidak yakin jika yang sekarang ia rasakan merupakan Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sebab Chanyeol tidak mempercayai itu. Oh, tepatnya, ia tidak pernah peduli akan yang namanya cinta. Cinta baginya adalah suatu hal yang merepotkan. Dan ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk itu.

Akan tetapi, Chanyeol merasa sekeras apapun ia meyakinkan dirinya. Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk menyimpulkan, jika detakan pada jantungnya merupakan bibit dari perasaan yang biasa orang-orang katakan 'cinta'.

"Konyol" dengusnya, meruntuki pemikiran dirinya. Tidak ingin otaknya semakin error, Chanyeol pun segera melajukan mobilnya saat keadaan sudah lenggang. Ia sempat melirikkan matanya melihat kedalam jendela mobil tersebut yang tengah terbuka. Dalam sepersekian detik kedua matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata sipit, yang demi Tuhan sangat mempesona dirinya. Sedikit memberikan seringaian miliknya, Chanyeol pun melajukan mobiknya berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah menahan detakan jantungnya yang menggila akibat seringaian maut miliknya.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu di dunia ada malaikat seperti dirinya" gumam sang pemuda, membuat pria disampingnya mengangkat sebelah halisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Baek?" tanyanya, penasaran.

"Hyung, aku menyukai pria tadi" gumam Baekhyun, tidak nyambung. Dan Baekboom hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya.

.

.

.  
_ END _  
kkkkk~


End file.
